Zetsumo
by Kurai Fenikuse
Summary: Oneshot. Alternate option. originally written at The Naruto Army. http:thenarutoarmy.11.


i'm basically explaining the video zetsumo.  
here is the video: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were close friends. Until...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had been walking alone.  
_Sasuke... What is it? I sense something wrong..._   
She ran back home with no other thoughts.  
Sasuke had been strolling through Konoha with his backpack for some reason and encountered the Sound Four.  
"We see that you seek power... and for that power you seek Orochimaru-sama... we have been sent to test your skills..."   
"So be it." said Sasuke.  
One of the four motioned the "bring it on" sign with his finger.  
Sasuke unraveled a wire as the sound nin ran towards him.  
The one who had motioned to "bring it on" ran and kicked at Sasuke. Sasuke countered by catching his foot and wrapping it with the wire and dodged a second attack whilst wrapping more of him and wrapping some on his hand smirking. Sasuke pulled the wires tripping the ninja and kicked at him, which the man blocked. Sasuke instantly made a punch at the nin, also caught, and swung for another kick, blocked as well. The man's arms preoccupied, Sasuke swung a mighty punch at the Sound Nin, which was countered by the man yelling. This yell, with chakra embedded in it, sent Sasuke flying upwards. Another nin spat web at Sasuke, which got hold of him and slammed him into the ground. Sasuke dodged the original nin's last attack and kicked him straight into the air. He teleported right beneath the nin and performed...  
"LION'S BARRAGE!"  
After slamming him into the ground, Sasuke had a flashback about when Orochimaru bit him to give him the cursed seal of heaven. He recalled the pain and anguish he felt, and the hate for his brother.  
Seeing their chance for escape, the Sound four said, "If you wish power, worthy one, meet us outside of this pathetic realm and we shall give you strength."  
The four nin disappeared in a flurry of leaves.   
**  
**  
Sasuke thought about the four nins' words. He put down the picture of his friends and walked towards the gates of Konoha. on his way he saw Sakura.  
"Please, Sasuke... Don't leave... please! We... I... I love you Sasuke, don't do this to me!"  
"I'm sorry... but I must do this."  
Sakura felt tears falling downher face as Sasuke walked past her. She turned to look at him but he was not there.  
"Sakura... Thank you..."  
He knocked her out and laid her on a nearby bench.  
Hinata was watching all of this.  
_Why would Sasuke do this? I... I should follow him!_

OROCHIMARU'S TEMPORARY BASE...

Sasuke had finished putting his luggage away when Kabuto walked up to him.   
"Sasuke-kun, please follow me."  
He took him to the back door hallway.  
Whispering in Sasuke's ear, Kabuto said, "There is an intruder here. A Leaf Kunoichi."  
_Sakura? no..._   
He turned to see Hinata standing in the doorway.  
"Ahhh, so it's you, eh, Hyuuga Hinata?"  
"Sasuke, why did you do that to Sakura, and why did you leave the village?"   
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
Lightning danced in Sasuke's hand as he charged Chidori.  
"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED ME, HYUUGA!"  
Hinata stood there in shock, unable to move.  
"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME!!!!"  
With Sharingan activated, Sasuke ran at top speed to the poor girl.   
Hinata, still unable to move, stood there wondering.  
_Why Sasuke, Why!_   
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! CHIDORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Thinking about the hatred for his brother, Sasuke slammed the Chidori into Hinata and left her for dead.  
"We should leave here, other ninja might have followed her."  
"I agree Kabuto-san."

KONOHA HOSPITAL

Hinata was placed in Intensive Care and was being operated on.  
Naruto happened to be nearby.  
_Dammit... SASUKE!!! What did you do to her!?_   
Naruto left the village to pursue Sasuke.

VALLEY OF THE END  
Naruto finally caught up with him.  
"Damn Sasuke! What did you do to Hinata-chan?"  
"Oh. Hey dumbass." Sasuke had his cursed seal partially on, giving him one eye where the whites and pupils were black and the iris was thin and yellow.  
Naruto stared angrily at him.  
Memories of Hinata in the hospital caused him to scream and pounce on Sasuke. "GOD DAMMIT SASUKE!!!!"  
Sasuke merely smiled and punched Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying and blood spurting out of his mouth.  
Naruto fell into the water while Sasuke sucked down his cursed seal and preparing Chidori.  
Seeing this, Naruto made a clone to help prepare Rasengan.  
The two ran and met, causing a great disturbance on the water.  
After it had stopped, Sasuke jumped back and looked at Naruto, who was staring at him grimly with red eyes and a red aura.  
Naruto screamed and the aura got stronger. He made a punching motion at Sasuke and sent a shockwave across the water, which sent Sasuke flying. Naruto ran at him with incredible speed and thrust his fist into his stomach, sending Sasuke's eyes to the back of his head. Naruto repeated this twice and kicked Sasuke into the air. As Sasuke was recovering on the water with Sharingan on, he looked up to see an orange flash slam him underwater.  
Naruto then let out a roar that would frighten Gaara.  
Sasuke came up from the water only to be met with an incredibly fast flurry of punches and kicks after Naruto ran on the face of the rock. He did a few seals and Shouted, "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" sending a large amount of fire at Naruto. Naruto yelled and all the fire dissipated. Sasuke jumped and was met by a kick and was picked up and slammed into a rock. Naruto felt strange... and a shell almost was building on him, a Kyuubi-shaped shell. Naruto grew a tail and slammed his fist into Sasuke's face, waved his arms and sent a huge wave at him. Sasuke was recovering from Naruto's attack and Naruto slashed at him, he and his aura both.  
"Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"  
Naruto running at full speed dodged them all and Sasuke yelled, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"  
Naruto didn't dodge this one, in fact he ran right into it. Not a scratch was on him when he emerged and he sent a Chakra arm at Sasuke which constantly attacked him. Sasuke was sent into the rock wall. After recovering he started up his cursed seal and went all the way to the second level. He prepared a Chidori, likewise Naruto prepared his Rasengan.  
Sasuke's chidori changed, in form and power, to what is called Thousand Flapping Birds. The two charged at each other, in the air.

Only one survived.

**  
**  
KONOHAGAKURE 

Sakura held Sasuke's mutilated body close to her. She was crying and remembered the good times. _Oh Sasuke... Sasuke..._   
Hinata lay in her hospital bed. Naruto was at the door, looking down at the ground, remembering her innocent face as she gave him encouragement before the chuunin exams.

**  
**  
SASUKE'S FUNERAL

Naruto laid a flower on his coffin, thinking about this boy, his rival, his friend. Sakura did likewise, crying as she did so.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW:   
Naruto lay beside a tree, recalling these instances, and the friendship they shared before it happened. He saw a young version of himself, and a young Sasuke, in white light. The two joined fingers and smiled.   
Naruto felt a tear drop down his whiskered face. 

END

hope you like XD


End file.
